Blue Poison: The 85th Annual Hunger Games
by SoUnseelie
Summary: The 85th hunger games from a district 4 tributes POV, pic on my profile, chance that there will be romance... shes a bit of a trouble maker anyway. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hunger Games fic, I hope ya'll like my character. She's kinda a recluse and you'll find out why. She does have personality though.**

My glistening black hair pooled around my waist as I slipped out of the water. My arms reached out to grab hold of rocks and twigs on the ground, anything to help propel me up onto the large rock surface. My long nails sought purchase on a small stone secured to the ground and I used it, moving fluidly as I slid up and onto my bare belly, hissing as debris poked into it. I immediately rolled to protect the shells I had resting in the pouch around my waist.

Today had been a good profit, I could could five coins for each conch shell and two for the prettier shells.

I took a good look around my secret little cove, my legs swinging over the water. Rocks jutted out over the turbulent green sea as waves crashes against their surfaces. All around me a dense mangrove and scrub forest provided a natural barrier from the peering eyes of Capitol spies and anyone else who wanted to disturb my peace. No one would think to attempt to go through the mangroves, the mosquitoes alone had most people running for cover, including myself when I first attempted to see what was on the other side. But once I realized that the mosquitoes stayed away from the tall bushes with brilliant purple berries I carried a stalk full of them with me whenever I came. Other than that the snakes, alligators, mud and poisonous plants kept people far away. It should have kept me far away too. I was just too stubborn to give up.

I finally broke through to this little cove about a year ago, astonished and amazed at the sand stone outcroppings and violent seas below, being from district four and spending all the time not searching for what lies beyond on a fishing boat, I took a running start and leaped off the edge and into the comforting arms of the ocean. I usually took my time, not having anywhere to be until after nightfall when my shift started on a swordfish boat, but today was different.

I leaped off my rock and grab the stick of what I had dubbed Beauty Berry and dashing into the mangroves, following the careful path I had memorized at rapid speeds. Water flung itself off my tan skin as I ran, leaping over fallen trees, roots, and further in saw palmettos. Soon I broke through the forest, automatically ducking in behind the old cottage that sat abandoned at the edge of the trees.

I quickly used the towel I had left there and wrapped my hair up in a bun, cursing as strands fell out messily, and slipped on the simple blue dress, it's tie die blue green pattern reminding me of the ocean. I shoved my shells into the burlap sack and pulled on my sandals as I hurried into town.

They had already started gathering children into groups based on age and gender. A woman with long gold hair sat perched like an osprey with her long beak like nose surveying the crowd from a wooden stage. I slipped into the sixteen age group, recognizing a few of the girls from when I went to school, forever and a year ago.

Today was the reapings, where the Capitol randomly chose a female and male tribute from each district to sacrifice for their entertainment. It was gruesome and awful, and everyone was forced to watch. Like the beak nosed woman on stage, I hated the games too.

Amelia Poinsett practically squawked out her announcements. "Welcome..." I tuned her out, incapable of focusing on anything for extended periods of time.

I needed to wash more towels. I had to get the gaffs ready for tonight. I should probably get some food at some point.

Suddenly the shrill voice broke through my mental checklist, almost like a warning for what was to come. "And we will now pick our female tribute for the 85th Hunger games." A girl I didn't even know grabbed my hand and held tight. I turned, stunned, to stare into unfamiliar sea green eyes. I looked around, everyone was holding their breath, holding hands, and waiting. It was at this point that I realized how detached I had become from the rest of my people. I knew practically no one but the few guys I worked with on the boat, and I spent most of my time alone.

"Morgan Dynell"

Shock washed through me like a rogue wave. I detached my hand from sea green eyes and made my way towards the stage, cringing as Amelia took my hand and shook it turning to the crowd, waiting to see if anyone would take my place. I knew they wouldn't. I had no one, I was just a dwarf rat orphan.

After the brief pause Amelia, gold hair glinting in the unforgiving sun, turned to the crowd. "Your female tribute for the 85th Huger Games. Morgan Dynell." A civil clapping of hands was issued, the bare minimum for they should be doing. I blinked wide blue eyes at all of them and was glad that I was the one up here. I wouldn't be missed.

Amelia wanted to keep the show on the road, moving on to the male tribute. "Avisa Santana" a tall, muscular boy practically ran up on the stage,curly sandy blond hair, with natural golden highlight from the sun, and emerald green eyes. He flashed a big smile at the crowd, playing the entire thing off, but I could see the fear in his green eyes. Like me he was terrified. As Amelia asked if anyone would take his place a small hand shot up, and I got just a brief glimpse of a tiny boy that couldn't have been ten, before a scowling brunette mother gripped his arm tight and forced it down. I turned back to the boy next to me, watching as panic faded from his features.

Everything seemed to speed up after that, I skipped over the last meeting with anyone, preferring to stare at the blood red drapes in the governors parlor as I listened to Avisa's tear filled goodbyes to who I guessed was his mother, father and little brother. Finally he came out after all of the people left. His eyes captured mine.

"Don't you have anyone to say goodbye to?" He questioned, sliding onto the couch next to me as we waited to be fetched.

"No." I answered simply, not wanted to regale him with the tale of poor pitiful me.

"That sucks." He said flippantly, throwing me a grin that had me giggling without my permission.

"Yea I guess it does." I answered, returning his big grin.

He leaned back in the chair, his long limbs extending and making him seem so much bigger than me. "So, miss Morgan, how old are you? I wasn't paying attention. I know I haven't seen you at the school, have you already graduated?"

I shook my head, pulling my legs up underneath me. "No, I ah, dropped out around second grade. I needed to get a job. I'm sixteen." I answered sheepishly, hoping he didn't think I was stupid or incompetent. Just because I didn't have a formal education didn't mean I wasn't smart.

I could see the surprise in his face, his eyebrows shooting up. "Well, I guess if you've been working since second grade then I've got some stiff competition." He chuckled. "I'm seventeen, in case you were wondering." He winked.

I stiffened as full realization dawned on me. I was about to be thrown into an arena where I would have to kill, and watch people die. Either I or the person next to me would end up dead, chances are both of us would. I swallowed. If either of us was getting out it would be him, I would make sure his family wouldn't have to go through what I did when I lost my parents.

With this acceptance I gave him a gentle smile, shifting I realized I still had my sack full of shells with me. "Do you have a token?" I questioned curiously.

He smirked. "No, I figured it would just come to me."

I gulped and reached into my bag, pulling out one of the empty conch shells I had collected. It was smaller than the rest and could easily be fashioned into a necklace but still big enough to be used as a horn. "Take this. I know when we get in there you'll probably think of me as an enemy, but I promise to help if you blow on this. You do know how to make it into a horn right?" I questioned, handing over the shell. It was the easiest way I could make sure he got back to his loving family.

He nodded, those eyebrows of his almost reaching his hairline in surprise and I knew I detected a faint hint of suspicion.

"Alright you two miscreants its time to head to the train station." Amelia snapped. I reached into my bag, pulling out a random smaller shell as a token, to remind me of my home, and left the bag on the couch. Walking just a step behind my new charge. I just had to figure out what would keep me alive to keep him alive.

**I know that was a little odd, but you have to understand that she had her family torn from her at a young age and she couldnt imagine letting it happen to anyone else, there fore shes determined to protect this random stranger. I know shes a bit dull and what not, but thats just b/c Avias hasnt had a chance to get her to come out of her shell yet lol. Just wait till the sarcasm comes out lol **

**reviews are love :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The train to the Capital was long and sleek, glinting silver and a golden red color in the setting sun. Avisa's hair was doing something similar, somehow managing to look ginger as we headed toward the platform. The crowd was docile and quiet as Peace Keepers watched the sidelines intently. I couldn't take in the world around me, the one I would not be coming back too, fast enough. Palm trees scattered sporadically, wooden shack like houses, gorgeous blue skies, and the tall golden and green weed grass that made up my little world. I could just faintly hear the bells ringing in the harbor somewhere far in the distance. Seagulls screeched their disapproval of the world and I shuffled my feet to prevent from stepping on the small lizards that changed colors from green to brown.

I startled back to reality as my knees collided with the step up onto the actual platform. Avais turned, his handsome features contorting in worry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked him straight in the eye. "No, the awful wood attacked me, help, help, I'm dying." I gave him a cheeky grin lessening the blow of my abusive sarcasm, he returned the eye roll and grin as we neared the train.

Amelia Poinsett was waiting for us at the train doors, the fake smile plastered to her face making me slightly sick. Next to her was a tall man, he couldn't have been older than twenty-five with black curly hair. Next to the extravagance of Amelia, who had tattooed stars all over her forehead and down the sides of her face and managed to die her hair an abhorrently orange color, he looked like such a simple and uncomplicated reprieve.

Avisa spoke up before I had a chance to wonder who he was. "Mr. Kamali." His tone was reverent. Startled, I turned to see that his tone mirrored the expression on his face. He noticed my curious look and raised his eyebrows gesturing towards "Mr. Kamali".

I turned, allowing myself to actually notice the fact that "Mr. Kamali" was kinda hot, before I said a bit brashly, "Uh...Hi?"

This earned me a deep and boisterous laugh. "I think I like her." He stated, turning to Amelia, who scrunched up her nose in distaste.

Her baleful glare landed on me. "Don't you know who this is Flounder?" She snapped.

I looked from Avais to an expectant Mr. Kamali, who was still trying to contain a smirk. "Nope." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, causing a whole other round of laughter.

"You can call me Makara kid, or hey, even Seaweed. Wow, someone without a clue who I am, what a refreshing change of pace. Come on Flounder? Was it?" Makara's grin settled into an expectant smile and I blinked once or twice, trying to figure out just what was going on.

Avais stepped forward, and I realized I had briefly forgotten about him. "Her name is Morgan, and mine is Avais. " He stated sharply, his eyes sliding over to glare at Amelia.

Makara was clearly trying to contain another round of giggles and I decided he was either drunk, or had a laughing problem. Makara swept a gallant bow that had me cocking my head to the side like a curious heron.

"My name is Makara Kamali, winner of the eight-first hunger games, and your mentor." He threw a wink in my direction and I raised my eyebrows.

Amelia sniffed in disdain once more, snapped her fingers and marched onto the train. I exchanged a glance with Avais, one that said 'lets get this over with' and we started forward. I flinched briefly when Seaweed, as he so graciously dubbed himself, slung his arm over my shoulder and sauntered onto the train.

We stepped into a dinning cart, where blood red velvet lined the walls in a garish fashion, and my bare feet padded on expensive black tile floors. The table in the center was stainless steel and looked hard and uncomfortable, but the meal decorating its surface steamed deliciously and my stomach rumbled in approval.

Amelia was waiting, her back stick straight and the picture of proper, with a bib tied around her neck. "What are you waiting for. Avais, Makara, Trout. Have a seat and dig in." I glared at her and slid into the seat between the two boys.

A soup was directly in front of me, and the smell of onions and savory bread wafted around my nose. i grabbed the nearest spoon and dug in.

"Lobster girl!" Amelia shrieked, and I turned to stare wide eyed at her, my spoon poised in front of my mouth. "Mind your manners. God they've given me nothing to work with this year! You eat like this." She did some fancy thing with her fingers, the spoon balanced precariously on the tip of her fingers as she sipped what amounted to a rain drop of soup. "There. Now you try."

"No." I said bluntly. "That looked stupid." I stuck the my spoon in my mouth and moaned at the French Onion-y goodness. Amelia still had a totally affronted look on her face and Makara and Avais were both laughing deeply. I proceeded to steal some of the bread off Avais's plate, and a pastry of Makara's plate, both looked good.

Once the giggle fest had subsided (after they had noticed I stole their food and started laughing again) everyone got down to business.

"Alright the procedure requires I ask whether or not you two want to train separately or together." Makara stated, sounding bored for the first time since I had met him.

I stared out the window, the train had already been speeding along for a while by this point and the familiar terrain of my home was gone and had been replaced by rolling fields. "I don't mind either way, so It's up to Avais." I answered, getting that out there before he could.

I pretended like I couldn't feel blondie's eyes on me, as he tried to decipher what would be the best plan of action. "We'll work together."

"That okay with you Morgan?" Makara asked, I turned to see his dark eyes dancing, and I decided that he was in fact a little tipsy.

"Sure. But I think i should get it out in the open right now that I'm gonna try my damnedest to make sure Avais gets out alive." I answered honestly.

Avais glared at me. "No, you're not."

"Yes I am. Look, I'm an orphan, a dwarf rat with no family, and no future. I've spent my whole life working, if you get out of this you'll have a future, and you have family that need you." I stated bluntly.

Makara stared at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think I can agree to a suicide mission."

"You don't have to. Pretend it's not going to happen. Just remember when we get into that arena, make sure Avais looks good, make sure he gets all the support he needs." I drowned out Avais's cries of outrage as I slid my chair away from the table. "I'm going to bed. DOn't wake me up till we've reached the capital."


End file.
